


Day 2: Drew's Christmas Wish

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [2]
Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Christmas Wish, Confessions, Decorating the Tree, Gen, Hyper Drew, Love Confessions, M/M, The Muppets Christmas Carol - Freeform, Timids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Drew's Christmas wish is for the courage to tell the person he loves how he feels about them, but will his wish come true?





	Day 2: Drew's Christmas Wish

Shane walked into the flat carrying groceries to hear a squeak closely followed by a loud thud and laughter. He headed into the living room to see Drew's legs poking out the top of the decorations box and Kier doubled over in hysterics whilst wearing a strip of tinsel around his neck like a scarf. The door banged closed as Laurence followed him in, holding the rest of the shopping.

"What happened?" Shane asked as Kier gasped for air.  
"I was trying to put the star on the tree." Drew huffed as he pulled on the edge of the giant box in an attempt to get out. "Shaaaaane." He held out his arms for a pull-up.

Shane chuckled as he placed the bags on the kitchen counter before helping Drew out of the box. "Yay!" The smaller Timid cried as he was freed. He pulled the elder into a tight squeeze before bouncing off down the hall yelling at Luke. Laurence raised an eyebrow and Kier blushed slightly. "Yeah... he kinda found the selection box..." Laurence groaned as I shook my head, as cute as Drew was he was one hell of a handful when he was hyper. As it turned out there were only about four chocolates left in the box which had been completely full and sealed before they had left. _Great._

* * *

Drew had finally come down from his sugar high and was now crashed out on the sofa whilst they all sat around in the living room watching The Muppets Christmas Carol. He was laid out with his head on Shane's shoulder whilst Laurence and Kier dosed on the other sofa and Luke on the floor.

Shane glanced around wondering if he was the only one still awake. "Drew, you awake?" He whispered.  
"Yeah?" He mumbled. It came out as more of a question which made Shane chuckle.

"Do you like the tree?" Drew asked suddenly, perking up a little. "I did it all myself, well except the star." Laurence had had to help him with that due to his lack of height. _Bless. _"It's great." Shane told him. Drew grinned up at him, he really was like a small child. He was absolutely adorable though. His smile sent butterflies through Shane's stomach.

"Do you have a Christmas wish Shane?" Shane shook his head.  
"I haven't really thought about it, you?" Drew nodded but bit his lip nervously.  
"I wish for the nerve to tell the person I love how I feel about them."

Shane felt his stomach drop, he'd known this would be coming sooner or later but that didn't stop the pain he felt. He plastered a fake grin on his face anyway. "Just tell her Drew, what have you got to lose? Either you get her or she's not worth it anyway." He smiled and blushed slightly.

"Uhh...it's not a girl...." He sat up. "He's actually a really good friend..." His cheeks got even darker red as he trailed off.  
"Do I know them?" Shane asked. Drew nodded.  
"You two are really close." Shane thought for a moment.  
"Kier?" He shook his. "Laurence? Luke?" He shook his head again. "Hmmm..... the other Luke?" Drew chuckled and shook his head. He took a deep breath. "Shane it's you."

Shane's breath caught in his throat at the words. "You love me?" Drew nodded biting his lip. A large grin spread across Shane's face as the meaning of Drew's words sunk in. "I love you too." They both sat with large grins on their faces, watching Kermit the frog dance across the screen.


End file.
